


Calorie Counting

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body Image, Consensual tickling, Gen, Lee!Roman, Tickling, Ticklish Roman Sanders, Weight Issues, ler!patton, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman is struggling with his new system of trying to lose weight. Luckily, Patton is always there for him.(WARNINGS: Food mentions, weight loss, body image issues, weight issues)Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	Calorie Counting

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently me being grumpy about not being able to eat as many sweets as I want (or almost any) while calorie counting results in this lol. Hope you enjoy!

Roman let out a loud sigh as he opened his calorie app for the eighth time since he logged his lunch less than an hour ago. This was way harder than he thought it was going to be. He paced around the living room for a few minutes (and absently wondered if he could count that as exercise in his app).

He paced into the kitchen (bad choice) and stopped in his tracks, staring forlornly at the fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies on the cooling rack. Roman left as quickly as he came, collapsing on the couch. He winced as he jostled one of the cats, making Lion let out an annoyed  _ mrow! _

“Sorry, buddy,” Roman muttered, pulling the cat on top of him and smiling as Lion quickly settled back in for his nap. “At least this stomach’s good for something, huh?”

“Roman!” A voice chastised from behind him.

Roman sighed again, turning his head to look at Patton, standing behind the couch. “I didn’t mean it like that, Pat.”

Patton rounded the couch, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. “Then how  _ did _ you mean it?”

Roman buried his face in his hands. “I don’t know honestly.”

He heard Patton huff and the warmth of Lion was suddenly removed from his torso. He looked up to see Patton putting Lion up on the cat tower with two of their other feline friends.

“Roman,” Patton said, sitting on the couch next to him, “when you started this, you promised you’d be careful. We all knew a weight loss system like this could be dangerous for you, but you promised you wouldn’t get obsessive or start bad habits.”

“Watching my weight go up over thirty pounds since we graduated and not having the energy to do anything about it for over a year makes it kind of hard  _ not _ to be,” Roman snapped.

“Roman Prince, there is absolutely nothing wrong with your weight or body type!”

Roman groaned. “I know, but--”

Patton gave him a hard look. “ _ Do _ you know?’

“... I don’t know.”

Patton immediately softened. “Well  _ I _ know. And I also know that none of us would have even noticed if you hadn’t brought it up.  _ And _ I know that none of us care.”

“But  _ I _ noticed and  _ I _ care.”

Patton sighed, curling up into Roman’s side. “I know that, too. And working out and watching what you eat to try and lose that weight is admirable, but you can’t let this rule your life, either. You still deserve to enjoy yourself and eat the things you love.”

“I don’t want to go over--”

“It’s okay. I’m not saying that you have to or that you should, but I’m also saying that you shouldn’t go to bed starving.”

Roman leaned into Patton. “I feel like it’s not even making a difference.”

“You’re barely more than a week into this new system, it’s going to take some time to do this in a healthy way. But you need to stop being so obsessive. I mean, goodness sake, Roman, you check that app at least six times a minute! There’s a reason Virgil won’t let us buy a scale for the house.”

Roman frowned deeply. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.”

Patton started running his fingers through Roman’s hair, obviously trying to get him to relax. “If you want to keep going with this, we all support you, but you also need to be careful that you’re eating enough and not going hungry, no matter what your app says about your calories.”

Roman nodded, snuggling deeper into Patton’s hold. They cuddled for some long minutes before Roman felt Patton shift.

“Did you know,” Patton started, “that ten to fifteen minutes of laughter can burn around ten to forty extra calories a day?”

Roman gave him a confused look. “Uh, no, I didn’t. You taking Logan’s place as the brainiac, now?”

Patton laughed lightly. “No, but, your app lets you eat more calories if you burn some working out, right?”

“Yeah? But I already worked out today.”

“Well, yeah, but I think you’ve been frowning far too much lately,  _ and _ , if laughter burns calories,” Patton shoved him down on the couch and climbed on top of him. “I think there’s something we can do about that!”

Roman started smiling nervously. “Pat, wait--”

Patton paused, raising an eyebrow with a teasing smirk. “Wait for what?”

Roman sputtered for a moment before giving in. “I don’t know!”

Patton laughed again. “You’re saying that a lot today, huh?”

“Well--” Roman started, but cut himself off with a choked laugh as Patton started squeezing his hips.

“Don’t you worry, because  _ I _ know!” Patton chirped as his fingers skittered up Roman’s sides to scribble at his ribs. “And I know that you love this!”

Roman felt his face heat up. “No I don’t!” He shrieked through his laughter, half-heartedly trying to push Patton hands away but too weak from the tickling to do anything real.

Patton started tapping out a rhythm on Roman’s ribs and he started trying to roll off the couch. He was held in place by Patton’s weight still across his thighs and hips.

“Aww, don’t worry, Roman!” Patton cooed. “You can’t get away that easy, I’ll make sure we make up for all those laughs and smiles you’ve been missing out on!”

“Patton, please!”

“Please what?  _ Pleeaase _ go for your worst spot? Sure thing, kiddo!”

“Nononono _ nono _ \--AH!” Roman cried out and fell into frantic cackling as Patton started scratching at his armpits.

“Aren’t you so cute with that big grin!” Patton grinned himself as he dug in deeper to Roman’s underarms.

Roman shrieked again, laughter going silent, and thrashed so hard that the two of them fell off the couch. Patton laughed as they landed on the carpet.

“Look at how strong you’re getting!” Patton praised, climbing back on top of Roman. “Look at all those muscles! You’re doing so good working out!”

Roman covered his face in embarrassment (and to hide his massive grin from the compliments). “Patton!”

“Let’s see what all those sit ups have accomplished!”

Patton began squeezing and kneading Roman’s stomach. Roman burst back into laughter, squirming under Patton’s hands. He reached down to grip Patton’s hands but made no moves to actually stop him.

“Cootchie coo, Ro-Ro! Listen to that sweet laughter! And look at those strong abs, just feel them!”

Patton squeezed with more purpose and Roman tossed back his head, snorting with how hard he was laughing.

“What a cute little piggy, I could just eat you up!”

“Pat, no!” Roman shrieked.

Patton leaned down and pretended to gnaw on his stomach, making ridiculous “om nom nom!” noises all the while. He blew a few tiny raspberries across Roman’s stomach before sitting back up.

“Adorable! What a big, strong man!” Patton cooed. “All this thrashing around and laughing, what an intense workout! You’re gonna be able to eat so many sweets!”

“Patton,  _ please _ !”

“Please what?”

Roman shrieked yet again and broke into a fresh wave of laughter as Patton reached behind him and started squeezing Roman’s thighs. “Don’t tease!”

“Aww, but it’s so fun! I just love to tickle tickle  _ tickle _ you! And these strong thighs from all those squats and lunges! Feel all those ticklish muscles! Such good legs, keeping you standing and walking!”

“Enough!” Roman howled through his wheezing laughter. “Enough!”

Patton immediately stopped, giggling along with Roman’s residual laughter.

“Oh my goodness, Pat,” Roman giggled, chest heaving.

Patton slid off him, checking his watch. “Fifteen minutes, Ro-Ro! Add that to your little app!”

Roman chuckled, curling up on his side. “How would I even add that in?”

Patton ruffled his hair and stood. “You’ll just have to remember and keep track, then!

Roman closed his eyes and recovered for another minute or two while Patton walked away. Eventually, Roman picked himself up off the ground with shaking muscles and made his way back onto the couch.

Moments later, Patton returned with two glasses of milk and a small plate with four fresh cookies.

“They’re still warm,” Patton sang. “And you don’t even have to count them on your app if you don’t want. Cheating a little won’t ruin everything!”

Roman shot the plate a nervous look, despite the watering of his mouth. “I dunno, Pat.”

“Oh, come on! Two for you, two for me. And if we want  _ any _ before those cookie monsters Virgil and Logan get home and eat them all, we’d better do it now.”

Roman gave in and relaxed into the couch with a smile as Patton sat down and cuddled up to him. Patton passed him one of the glasses of milk and gave him a giant grin.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt that much,” Roman said. “Wanna watch some Disney?”

Patton giggled. “Is that even a question?”

Roman grinned and bit into a warm, gooey chocolate chip cookie, humming with delight. Yeah, he was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr at august-anon, come send in prompts or just come by to chat!!


End file.
